The battle
by thestefansalvatorelover
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since birth, but when they start at Forks high things starts changing, Edward becomes captain on the football team and forgets all about Bella in the process, until one day...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Bella and Edward have been best friends since birth, but when they start at Forks high things starts changing, Edward becomes captain on the football team and forgets all about Bella in the process, until one day...


	2. Chapter 1

The Battle

Chapter 1

Bella's point of view.

I'm sitting in class listening to Mr. Black who's talking about our homework for tomorrow when the intercom makes a sound, I look up at it waiting to hear what the principal has to say.

"god afternoon students I would like to see Edward Mason, Emmet Cullen, Jasper Hale, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowly and Ben Cheney in my office please" The intercom turns of and Ben looks at me a little nervous, and I can understand why. All of the guys except Ben are sports idiots, I give him a look back like saying that I'm sorry. The Intercom makes a sound again, and the principal starts speaking again "I would also like to see Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and Bella Swan in my office please" I look at Angela not understanding anything, we stand up and at the same time Edward and Ben stands up. We walk quietly to the principal office, when we get there we see all of our parents there as well, my dad smiles and walks to me and hugs me, I hug back and smile. The principal looks at all of us then smiles "I have decided with your parents that we are going to have a singing competition between all of the families which have been in forks since it became a town. Brothers and sister will have to be on stage together, but for the rest of you that doesn't have a brother or a sister on the school you will be alone on stage. The first round will be on Friday next week, I'll be looking forward to it. You're dismissed" we all walk out, I look at my dad

"you can't be serious daddy, I can't sing, I don't want to sing in front of everyone please daddy do something" I plead him, but he just shakes his head.

"there's nothing I can do princess, but please believe me when I say that you'll be the best one there" I smile a little and hugs him.

"I'm done with school for the day, can I drive home with you?" (_no she doesn't have her truck in this story_) he nodes and we start walking outside, I hear talking behind me and I hear my name is being said, but I ignore it, I know that the popular kids hate me, and I know that they talk about me behind my back, the worse of them is Edward Mason. When I grew up, I was really close with Edward, but when we started in high school he became popular and he forgot about me, or to say it right he began to bully me, that's what made him popular in the first place. So now I haven't spoken to him, like a real conversation since freshmen year, every time he does say something to me it's something bad he says. I walk with my dad to his car when someone grabs my arm from behind, I turn and sees it's Elizabeth Mason. "Hi Elizabeth, can I help you with anything?"

She smiles at me "Yes dear, I was thinking if you and your dad would come over to dinner this evening" she looks at me with hopeful eyes. My dad steps in, he knows about what Edward does to me and he knows I don't want to go.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but we have other plans tonight, with my girlfriend and her family" I smile and looks at daddy, my dad started dating Sue 1 year ago, and I saw her like my mother. Sue have 2 kids, Leah who is my age and Seth who's 2 years younger. I have a good relationship with both of them and I see them like my brother and sister. Elizabeth looks down, then nodes and walks of.

"thanks daddy"

"I'll always protect you princess you know that" I hug him and we get into the car and drives home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next Day _Bellas Point of view_

I hate being at school, the only good thing is Ben and Angela, but it's just my luck that they didn't want to come today after we were told about the competition yesterday. So I'm all alone today..

"hey look it's the ugly duckling" I know that voice to well, I take a deep breath and turns around.

"can I help you Mason?" He frowns and grabs my arm a little too hard for my liking.

" don't you ever talk back at me, or I will hurt you. Do I make myself clear?" I look at him scared and nod my head. "good, now ugly duckling, we are going to make so much fun of you when you go on stage next Friday, because I know as well as you do that you don't have any talent at all" he laughs and lets go of my arm and walks off with his group. I get tears in my eyes and runs to the music room, I close the door and cries. After a while I walk over and takes a guitar and starts playing the song that I'm working on, I start sing quietly.

"every day is so wonderful

Then Suddenly it's hard to breath

Now and then I get insecure

From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am Beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes words won't bring me down… oh no

So don't you bring me down today.. "

I stop playing and whips my tears away, then I hear clapping from the door, I turn and sees Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, I get up as fast as I can and starts leaving, but Jasper stops me.

"I'm impressed, didn't know you where so amazing" I try to get away from him and can feel tears coming to my eyes again

"please let me go, I don't want any trouble" my tears falls, but then Jasper surprises me and pulls me into a hug, and holds me close. Alice walks over and touches my shoulder.

"Bella we're not like them, we don't want to bully you, we want to help you more than anything" I pull away and looks at both of them.

"do you have any idea how unpopular you are going to be if you help me, the ugly duckling?" they both look down and nodes, Jasper looks back at me.

"we don't care about being unpopular, trust me. We both think that it has gone too far with the bullying. And we have to stop it now, before someone get hurt too much" I smile a little. The bell ring announcing that it's lunchtime "come on, come have lunch with us." Alice takes his hand and they start walking out the room. I just stand there looking at them. They both turn to me "come on Bells" I smile and walks to them, we walk to the cafeteria quietly, when we get there it gets quiet and everybody is looking at us "just ignore them Bells" He puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk to the line, Alice is in front of me and Jasper is behind me protecting me from everyone. We walk to a free table and sits down.

"You don't have to sit with me, I don't want to ruin the last two years of school for you" they both look at me and Jasper is about to say something but get beaten by Edward who is standing behind me.

"why are you sitting with the ugly duckling, and why did you touch her, now you'll probably get sick from the ugly duckling" I take a deep breath, and hold my tears in. Jasper stands up and looks at Edward.

"why don't you just shut up Mason, what the hell have she ever done to you? Why are you treating her so badly, is it because of the whole thing with your parents, just because your dad was an asshole to your mom doesn't mean that you have to be one to Bella" I look at Jasper confused, then I look at Edward and sees he's mad and looks like he wants to kill someone.

" Shut up Jasper, I thought you where one of my boys but apparently you aren't, and Alice dear dear Alice what are we going to do with you, do you really think that Emmet is going to protect you?" I look at Alice and see tears in her eyes, I stand up and turns towards Edward and sees Emmet and Rosalie by his side.

"Emmet are you going to let him talk to Alice this way? What a brother you are. Edward I don't care that you keep bullying me but don't say a word to either Alice or Jasper. " he looks at me and I can see that he's really mad now, he grabs my arm really hard

"what did I tell you earlier Duckling, don't talk back at me" He push me down on the chair and I touch my arm where he touched me, he takes a little step away and raises his hand, I close my eyes and wait for the slap. But I hear the sound but I don't feel it, I open my eyes and looks and sees Alice on the floor unconscious

"Alice!?" I get on the floor an makes her head lay on my lap, I can feel some one kneeling beside me and sees its Rosalie. I look around and sees Emmet and Jasper on the floor with Edward under them Beating the Shit out of him. I get up and tries to stop them "Jasper, Emmet please Alice needs you it doesn't help to fight" I try to get Jasper of Edward when I get his elbow in my stomach. I fall to the floor holding my stomach. Some teachers and the principal shows up and stops the fight. Emmet walks to his sister, Jasper is about to but he sees me on the floor holding my stomach. He walks to me.

"Bells?" I look at him and then everything turns black.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Jaspers Point of View _

I look at Bella and sees her on the floor holding her stomach, I start walking over to her. "Bells?" that's when I see her eyes closing and she falls to the floor unconscious "Bella!?" I run to her and turns her so can look at her, I lay her head on my lap "someone call for two ambulances now" a teacher runs of and I keep holding Bella. I hear the sound of someone in high heels walking my way, the person sits next to me, I look up with tears in my eyes and sees it's Rose. "What have I done Rose, why isn't she waking up" she pulls my head on her shoulder and lets me cry.

"we should have told her when we were told Jasper. I understand why you want to protect her, but had she known she wouldn't have been unconscious now" I look up at her, then I look at Bella and touch her hair.

"I have told Alice everything." Rose looks at me and nodes then she hugs me again. I can hear the sirens is close, I look over at Alice and sees she's awake, I relax a little then I look back at Bella "why isn't she waking up" the paramedics comes in and walks over to us, they check on her and then they put her on the stretcher and takes her out the ambulance, I run after them " can I go with her?"

"are you related to her?" I look around and knows everyone is listening

"she's my little sister" I hear gasp from behind me, then Edward starts yelling

"you are not related at all, everybody knows that chief Swan only has 1 child." I look at him

"what people don't know is that Charlie had an affair a year before Bella was born" I hear people gasp again, then I jump into the ambulance and they close the door. The paramedic put a breathing mask on Bella, I take Bella's hand and hold it in mine "please Bells, you have to wake up, please. I'm so sorry, it was an accident please wake up. My sister can't go into a coma or something before she knows that she's my sister" I look at her and my tears keeps falling, then I see her eyes open, she tries to remove the mask, but I stop her "no Bells let it stay on, it's to help you" she looks around then settles on me.

_Bella's Point of view._

He said I am his sister, I heard him. I try to remove my mask but he stops me.

"no Bells let it stay on, it's to help you" I look around and sees I'm in an ambulance then I look at him and then our hands. I close my eyes again. And the next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed and Dr. Cullen is checking me, the mask has also been removed. Jasper is standing next to me still holding my hand

"so how are you feeling Bella, any headache or anything?" I shake my head Dr. Cullen smiles. I look at him.

"how's Alice?" Jasper smiles a little

"she's fine Bella, just a small headache. But I'm more worried about you, you took quite a punch in your stomach and I'm afraid that there is an internal bleeding. I would like to make an x-ray to check it" I node and looks at Jasper

"I heard what you said in the ambulance, what do you mean I'm your sister, I don't understand it" Dr. Cullen looks at us. Jasper looks at the ground then looks up at me.

"a year before you were born your dad had an affair, with my mom, Rosalie was already born then but she was not older than 3 Months" he looks down. "I didn't know until the other day when my mom told me that I was Charlie's son" I look at him not understanding, he looks at me and then he starts crying "do you know how to know that you weren't wanted, that you where an accident?" I look at him and hugs him.

"just let it out Jasper, let it all out" the door open I look at it and sees my dad. "daddy" he runs over and hugs both me and Jasper.

"Jasper, Rosalie just told me. please believe me when I say that I didn't know. Your mom never told me, never. If she had told me I would have been there for you" I look at him and sees he's crying as well.

"Jasper he's telling the truth, he only ever cries if something is really bothering him. Like when I told him about the bullying" I look up at daddy with a sad look in my eyes, he takes my hand and squeezes it.

"it's over now Bells, Edward has been expelled from school and Elizabeth is sending him to a private school in Seattle. So he can never do anything to you again"

" No" I get up from the bed " I need to know why he did it I need to see him now" I start leaving the room, but feels dizzy and falls to the floor, my dad walks over and picks me op and carries me to the bed.

"I'll call Elizabeth and get Edward to come here, for now you just relax" I node and he leaves to room, I cuddle into Jasper and falls asleep. The next time I wake up I'm alone in bed but someone is sitting beside me, I look and sees it's Edward he looks at me.

"hey Belsy" I look at him surprised, he hasn't called me that since we were in freshmen year, before everything went wrong. "I'm sorry you know about how I've been the last year, and no matter what I say it's not okay"

"Edward I just need to know why, we were so close what happened" I can feel tears running down my cheeks. "I just don't understand, and when Jasper said something about your dad, I didn't understand it, I still don't do. And then my dad said that your mom is sending you to Seattle I won't allow it Edward, I just won't" Edward gets up from the chair and walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"please Belsy, I'll explain everything, just please relax" I take some deep breaths and relaxes "good girl, now to start it all I want to tell you what happened with my father. When we started Freshmen year, I got home after our first day and found my mom unconscious on the floor, her lip was split and her eye was turning blue. I called an ambulance and they took my mom to the hospital, I stayed home waiting for my dad, but he never showed up, instead your father showed up asking if my mom was there and when I told she was in the hospital, he told me that my dad had been drunk driving, and had lost control over the car and had ended up driving over the bridge and into the water. I later found out that it was him who hat hurt my mom, so I asked Charlie to make sure no one in Forks knew of any of it. I started to built a lot of anger inside and I let it out on you which was wrong in every way and I'm sorry about that, I really am."

He looks at me with tears running down his cheeks, I look at him "maybe it'll be good for you to get out of here" I can see in his eyes that he gets mad at me

"so you'll just send me away, why so you can protect yourself?" I look at him and nodes

"please just leave Edward, please" he gets up and walks to the door

"I'll be back Belsy, you just wait" he leaves the room, i lay back on the bed and looks at the ceiling, the door opens again, I look and sees my dad standing there smiling.

"let's get you home Princess" I smile and nodes. We go home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Next day Bella's Point Of View _

I'm getting ready to leave for school when I hear a car outside, I open the door and sees Jasper standing by his car. I look at him confused, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm being your driver for the day" I smile and takes my bag and walks to him, he opens the door and I get in. We drive to school in a comfortable silence, but when he parks the car he looks at me. "how are you feeling today Bella"

"I'm okay Jasper stop worrying about me." he gets out of the car and walks to my side and opens the door for me, I get out and sees everyone looking at me. "I hate all this attention" I look down and walks to my first class. I walk to my usual seat and sits down, Angela and Ben walks in holding hands "you guys are so cute together" they both blush then walks to me and sits on each side of me.

Angela takes my hand "so what happened yesterday?" Ben puts a hand on my shoulder and I smile at both of them.

"Edward got kicked out and Elizabeth is sending him to a private school in Seattle" they both looked at me shocked "I'm serious guys, I don't know what his friends will do now, but you know what I don't care it's not my problem" they both smile, the other students starts walking into the class room and takes their seats. Our teacher Mrs. Hanson comes in and looks around

"as some of you may have heard Mr. mason have been kicked out so we will have to make new study groups.." the intercom interrupts her and the principal starts speaking.

"good morning students, I would like for the students I spoke with yesterday to come to my office, NOW" I get up with Ben and Angela and we start walking to the office. Ben is in the middle, Angela and I are each holding onto his arms. We get to the office and walks inside, we are the first one there so we walk to the couch and sits down, the principle smiles at us. The other starts coming in, jasper is the last to walk in with Alice on his arm, I smile at them and they walk to us, Alice sits on the arm of the couch and jasper stands behind her holding her and have a hand on my shoulder. The principle looks at all of us. "the competition is still on and we will start on Friday so you have the rest of the week of so you can prepare, the theme for the first round is the Beatles, so of you go and rehearse" we all get up to leave "Miss Swan I would like to have a talk with you" everybody but I leaves. "how are you feeling Bella, after everything that happened yesterday"

I smile a little "I'm fine uncle Billy" our principal here at Forks high is my daddy's best friend, which makes school easier. He knew about Edward, my dad had told him, but I had also asked him not to do anything about it.

"I should have done something about it before Bella, then none of this would have happened" he looks down at his hands.

"Uncle Billy like I said I'm fine now, and I'm actually happy that Edward is gone." I get up and walks to him and gives him a hug. "I promise from now I'll come to you if something I wrong" he smiles at me and I leave his office. When I close the door to the office I see Jasper standing there waiting for me. I smile at him "hi jasper" he walks to me and gives me a hug, then I see Alice behind him "how are you Alice?"

Alice looks at me and smiles "I'm okay Bella, my head hurts but other than that I'm fine" I smile a little, then she surprises me by giving me a hug, I look at jasper, he nodes and I hug her back. The rest of the day goes on and nothing happens no one bullies my or as much as looks at me, and I'm quiet happy about that. When I got home I went straight to my room and fell asleep.


End file.
